


i think your bird hates me

by loopunderground



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Other, Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/pseuds/loopunderground
Summary: So, in short, everything between them was going good. Great even!Except for one tiny little thing.The bird.OR: Elliott and Hound are very much in love, but Elliott and Artur... Have some trouble getting on.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	i think your bird hates me

**Author's Note:**

> listen okay i tried to think of another title but i just couldn't, i am so sorry sldkfjsdf
> 
> hello, back at it again with another miragehound, what's good everyone
> 
> there's a scene in this that's nsfw! bloodhound is described as entirely ambiguous so feel free to read as however you hc them! (for clarity, i am nonbinary, and i feel more comfortable writing them to be ambiguous)
> 
> anyway i had this headcanon that bloodhound keeps all the things artur brings them, and it ended up spiralling into this fic so! also artur having a perch at elliott's apartment is super inspired by sigmamaymightwrite and their fic [tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649235) which i recommend!
> 
> no other warnings apply!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

To put it simply, Elliott Witt loved Bloodhound so very, very much. They’d been together for just over two years, and it had been the best two years of Elliott’s life. To find someone who saw him,  _ really  _ saw him through his façade and didn’t pity what they found, had been truly wonderful. And in return he poured all the love that he had on them, all the devotion that he was capable of. He was a better person because of them, and had learnt what it really was to love and be loved, to be kind and to cherish those around you. 

And despite his fears, they hadn’t really encountered any problems together. Sure, sometimes Elliott could be insensitive, and Hound could be stubborn, but it never escalated into anything serious. Not even with the Games, although having to kill your lover over and over was a unique challenge to say the least and had never gotten any easier. But no, there had never been any big fights between them. They had settled comfortably into each other's rhythms two years on, still completely in love, but having found home and comfort in each other that quietly made up the background of their lives.

So, in short, everything between them was going good. Great even!

Except for one tiny little thing.

The bird.

Artur was very important to Hound. Elliott knew this, understood this, hell it would have been strange to not hear the raven’s chirps when Bloodhound was around. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, Artur did not like him. And he made this point very clear.

“He’s just protective.” Bloodhound had tried to explain, whilst they cleaned the scratch on Elliott’s hand that had happened when he’d tried to give the bird a small pat on the head. Right. Protective! The little shit. He’d glared into the raven’s beady eyes and had a silent conversation of: ‘You don’t like me. Right now I am not very fond of you either. But we both love Hound and I’m not going anywhere so we’re going to have to be civil and put up with each other’. Or at least, that’s what Elliott thought had been understood. Hound distracted him immediately afterwards with a lingering kiss, and soon enough there were much more pressing issues to think about than the faint stinging on his palm.

Aside from that particular incident, Artur tended to leave his mischief to when Hound wasn’t watching, something that never failed to annoy Elliott. But it was fine. Really! He loved Hound very deeply and so he wouldn’t be a dickhead to their bird, even if he wanted to be.

Even if Artur really did push his luck sometimes.

* * *

The annual food festival in Solace City had been one of Elliott’s favourite things to go to ever since he was a child. The smells of various spices that lingered in the air and the warm and friendly atmosphere had always leant itself to a pleasant afternoon and today had been no exception. There was this one stall that specialised in different paella’s and he had indulged himself by buying some to eat as he walked around the rest of the tents. He wished he could have brought Hound with him, but it wasn’t exactly the most private of events, and he wasn’t going to put them through the scrutiny of the public eye like that even with their mask on. But to make up for it he’d brought back some macaroons for them to try, knowing how much of a sweet tooth they had - they denied such a thing, but Elliott always paid close attention to them and he hadn’t missed the way they smiled when biting into a pastry or other such desserts.

He’d also bought some cheeses, jams and sauces home with him, which he was currently in the process of storing away in the kitchen, already planning out what dishes he could use them in. But what he was most looking forward to was the bag of honey roasted nuts he’d gotten himself as a treat. They were the one thing he got every year without fail, from this one particular vendor, who greeted him yearly with recognition and a friendly smile. Something about the way they tasted always made him feel happy, reminding him of his youth and his previous trips with his family, before his brothers grew up and left and before his mother became ill. 

With the rest of the food put away he turned back to the kitchen island to grab the bag of nuts and was surprised to see only the macaroons left on the counter. He frowned, absolutely certain that he’d left them there. Just to be sure he double checked the bags, but there was nothing there, nor in the fridge or the cupboard where he’d placed everything else. “What the..?” He murmured, stooping to look on the floor to see if they’d somehow rolled off and he’d not heard them, but nope, they had vanished. There was a small pang of worry that shot through him that he’d left them behind (or worse, that he’d genuinely forgotten where’d he’d put them, and that the memory issues were starting to kick in like they had with his mother) when suddenly there was a small caw from the window. Elliott’s head snapped towards the sound where he saw Artur perched on the ledge, holding posessively onto the previously missing bag. Elliott scowled and held out his hand, doing a grabby motion. “Alright buddy, the jig’s up. Hand ‘em over.”

Artur did nothing of the sort. Elliott sighed.

“C’mon little guy, you won’t even like them. I promise! Birds don’t even like nuts, right? Wait, do they? You can’t answer me but listen, you probably can’t even fit them in your beak. So you should just bring them back to me and instead I’ll find out where Houndie hides your treats, deal?”

He slowly began to step closer to the window, trying not to spook him, lest the bag fall. Artur showed no indication of moving as Elliott inched closer, trying not to make any sudden moments. When he was right next to him they looked at each other for a moment, as Elliott tried to work out when to strike, only slightly apprehensive of getting pecked at again. He waited a second, and in the next moment he made a grab for the bag but unfortunately Artur was quicker and managed to dodge out of the way of his hands, flying out of the window with the bag of nuts grasped tightly in his beak. Elliott watched him fly off, mouth open in shock as Artur disappeared out of sight. He was so offended and shocked that he almost missed the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

“Elskan? Are you home?”

Elliott took a deep sigh, mourning the loss of his little treat, and walked away from the window, dredging up a smile for Hound as they entered the room. “Hi babe. Good day?”

“Reasonable. Better now that I’m in your company.” They said, removing their mask and going over to press a kiss to his cheek. Elliott felt his heart soar. “Did you enjoy the market?” They asked, as they wrapped their arms around him and leant against his chest.

“Just as good as I remembered, it’s never let me down yet. I brought some things back for us to try and I may have got you something too.”

Hound smiled at him. “You didn’t have to do that beloved.”

“I know I know, but I wanted to. Here look,” He stepped away from them briefly to gesture towards the countertop, “macaroons! I think you’ll like them.”

Hound looked over to where he was pointing and took the small box in their hands, opening it up to reveal the sweet treats. “They’re certainly very colourful. Did you not get anything for yourself?”

“Ah, nah, I had some stuff whilst I was there. Go on, try them, I wanna see what you think of them.”

He could have said something. A part of him really wanted to, but he also didn’t want to whine over Hound’s pet and look like a petulant child, so for once in his life he kept his mouth shut.

The look on Hound’s face as they took a bite of their gift almost made up for his own missing food. 

* * *

“Oh-! Elliott… Please…”

“That’s it baby…”

All else was quiet in the apartment aside from the bedroom, where Elliott was currently kissing down Bloodhound’s throat as he fucked them slow and deep. They had their fingers in his hair, tugging as they gasped and whined with every thrust. They looked so gorgeous like this, almost trembling with pleasure, head thrown back and grasping desperately at him. As much as a part of him wanted to go hard and fast, seeing them fall apart like this, trying to meet his movements, the way they begged for more, made his head dizzy with arousal and he wanted to revel in that for as long as he could.

“Elliott….!” They cried out as he bit at their neck, and he gently shushed them, tucking a loose strand of hair behind their head.

“You like that?” He whispered, receiving a resounding moan as his answer. “God... I love you so much Houndie… Gonna make you feel so good…”

They tugged on his hair, pulling him back from their neck so they could kiss him, growling into his mouth. Fuck, they were so hot, he wanted to absolutely worship them, wished he’d been home earlier so he could have spent the whole day taking them apart, wished he could have been on his knees and looking up at them as they told him how good he was for taking care of them. 

“Elskan…” They groaned, pulling back and breathing heavy, “Faster…”

“Yeah? You want more?”

They growled in frustration, pulling harder on his hair.

“If you don’t I will turn you over and set my own pace.”

The idea of Hound flipping them both and riding him to their heart's content sent a shock of arousal right through him that went straight to his cock and whilst he definitely  _ absolutely  _ wanted them to do that sometime, right now he just wanted to be good for them and so he upped his pace with renewed vigour and an “O-Okay, got it!”, letting out a moan of his own as Hound’s hands wandered from his hair to his back, where they scratched down the expanse of it. If they kept doing that he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

He was so distracted with the sounds they were making, and the heat of them around his dick that he almost missed the repetitive tapping at the window. It barely resonated through the haze he was experiencing, his sole focus on his lover, but when the tapping became more insistent he realised exactly what it was. 

No. Absolutely fucking not. No.

In an attempt to try down it out, he started fucking them harder, which made them cry out and dig their nails in deeper which _ oh fuck yes Houndie just like that… _

But the tapping continued, if anything getting louder. To the point where even Bloodhound finally seemed to notice it, asking Elliott to stop for a moment, as they both turned towards the sound of the noise and then back at each other.

“Did you leave the kitchen window open?”

“Yeah, and the one in the living room too.”

They were both panting heavily, the sound of it echoing throughout the room. With a sigh, Bloodhound kissed him in lieu of an apology and nudged him to sit back. Elliott did so, trying not to make a sound as he slid out of them and took a moment to stretch as they got up and walked over to the window. As they did he couldn’t help but watch them and admire their physique (and their ass, mostly their ass). He didn’t know why Artur was so insistent on coming in through the bedroom window, since he never usually came in this way, and Elliott was absolutely sure the other windows in the apartment were open, he always double checked them so they wouldn’t encounter this kind of situation. But it was fine, this was only a minor hiccup, once the damn bird had gotten his way and was let inside they could get right back to it and Elliott could draw more pretty noises out of Hound.

“Ó nei…” Hound murmured with concern as they let Artur in, shutting the window and immediately going to grab a discarded shirt from the floor. On the one hand, Hound always looked good in his clothes and it made him feel certain things to see them in some of his. But on the other hand, he thought with extreme disappointment, the fact that they were getting dressed was not a good sign and he was pretty sure they were not about to continue having sex.

“What’s wrong?”

They turned to show him the raven, who Elliott could see was wrapped in some kind of netting, looking about as unhappy as a bird could get. 

“Hvað kom fyrir þig...” Hound hummed, letting the raven hop on their arm as they carried him out of the room, petting him gently. “Let’s get you out of this.”

Now alone, Elliottt allowed himself a disappointed sigh, waving a sad farewell to their fun as he stood up from the bed and looked around for his pants, since there was no way they’d be returning to their previous activities now. Although despite his annoyance at their interruption, he didn’t actually want to see any real harm come to Hound’s pet, and admittedly was a little bit worried that Artur was injured. So with a grim acceptance, he got changed back into his clothes and left the bedroom to see if he could be of any assistance. 

* * *

Elliott supposed if he was being honest, that last incident wasn’t really the bird’s fault. But there had been plenty of other times during the course of his relationship with Hound where Artur had done something to spite him. In fact there had been several matches where he was convinced Artur had flown in front of his scope on purpose to distract him. He was also sure it was Artur stealing his socks and doing god knows what with them, probably shredding them into little pieces. It was ridiculous, the bird was so nice to people like Natalie, who would sometimes give him treats on the drop ship. But Elliott gave him treats too! Why didn’t he like him, he was a nice person! He even got a perch for the little guy since Hound was round at the apartment so much. 

Not that he was vying for the approval of a bird. That would be weird. Right? Nobody did that.

He was not looking for a bird’s blessing on their relationship. He was an adult who was very secure in his partnership, and who cared if the bird hated him! He certainly didn’t!

(He did. He really, really did.)

But for as much as it annoyed him, it wasn’t much of a problem in the day to day of their lives. There’d be incidents every so often, but they were usually forgotten when he saw Hound’s smile (oh god he’d gotten so sappy since being with them). 

On one particular evening after a long shift at the bar, Elliott returned home to find Hound sat cross legged on the bed with a small painted box in their lap, which they were in the middle of organising. Something about the domesticity of the image made Elliott’s heart warm, and he stepped out of his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, sitting behind Hound and resting his head on their shoulder, with his arms winding around their waist.

“Hi.” He said, voice full of love as he pressed a kiss to their cheek and squeezed them gently. He felt them chuckle, the vibrations of it comforting against his chest as they linked their hands over his. “Hello beloved.” They replied, and he could hear the smile in their voice.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, looking over their shoulder down into the box. It was clearly very old, the paint a little faded but the detailing still visible. He could make out runes similar to the ones on their axe, but he couldn’t read what they said. There were little swirls and other patterns and Elliott was so busy looking at them that he almost missed their answer.

“This old thing? It is something I crafted many years ago now. Ravens are known to bring trinkets to those they like, and after a while I needed somewhere to put everything Artur has brought me. He’s very fond of shiny things, as you can see.” 

They picked up a silver chain, holding it up so Elliott could get a better look. “This was one of the first things he ever gifted to me. Most things he uses in his own nest, but on occasion he likes to bring me gifts also.”

“That’s kinda cute.” Elliott admitted, eyes drifting over the variety of items in the box, ranging from screw and bolts to what looked like pieces of jewelry. Although the cutest part of it all had to be the fact that Hound had lovingly made a place to store all of them. They were secretly a dork at heart and anytime that came to the surface Elliott swore he fell more in love.

Hound put everything back in the box with care, before closing it and putting it to one side, shifting slightly so they could look at their lover properly. “Hello.” They said again, smiling before leaning in to kiss him. He met them halfway, sighing happily into it, almost immediately forgetting about the box as he relaxed and let all of his attention shift into kissing them back, the tensions of the day slowly melting away.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that the box and its contents came to mind again. They’d both been scheduled a day off from matches, and Elliott had managed to snag a day off from the bar as well and was using this time to relax and do some much needed self care. Hound had said there were things they needed to attend to back at their own lodgings and that they’d be over later on in the afternoon once they’d dealt with their own business.

So far Elliott had cooked himself a decadent breakfast, taken a long and frankly well deserved bath, and was now laying back on his sofa in his comfiest loungewear watching old reruns of his favourite shows. Originally he’d wanted to make adjustments to his holotech, but given how difficult the matches he’d had this past week had been, fine-tuning his gear could wait; down time was a rare thing to have these days and he was going to soak up every bit of it that he could. 

Over the laugh track on the TV he heard the telltale signs of Artur flying in through the kitchen window, the noise hardly startling him after almost two years. What did cause him to raise an eyebrow was when the raven didn’t immediately go to his perch, but instead flew over to the arm of the sofa and stood on the edge, black eyes staring right at him. Elliott had long since dealt with Artur’s attitude towards him, so he simply sat up a little bit, barely glancing away from the TV. “What’s up buddy? You wanna shred my shoes? Or did you just want to yell at me? If you’re gonna do the shoes, at least pick an old pair, I need an excuse to get rid of them.” 

He didn’t expect any kind of reply, so he was surprised when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Artur drop something on the sofa next to him. Half worried it was a dead animal he glanced over, only to see a small bolt on the cushion. At first he frowned, looking over it curiously and trying to work out how Artur could have removed that from something he owned, because he wouldn’t put it past him. Elliott raised an eyebrow at him, but Artur just cawed and padded a little on the arm rest. Figuring he wasn’t about to get his fingers pecked at for picking it up, Elliott grabbed it and turned it over in his hands, with still no clue as to where it had come from. There was a pang of familiarity about the whole situation and he paused for a moment, trying to work out what it was. It took a few seconds, but eventually the conversation from a few weeks prior came to the front of his mind, with Hound’s box and their conversation about nests. Which, after a minute or so, the implications of the bolt seemed to settle in, and Elliott suddenly stood up in surprise, the bolt grasped tightly in his fist.

“Wait wait wait, is this for me? Did you get this for me?”

Artur just cawed again and, seemingly satisfied, flew away to his perch. Elliot remained on his feet in some kind of shock.

Artur gave him a gift.

The bird that hated him. Gave him a thing. A shiny thing! 

Holy shit.

When he looked over to the perch Artur was paying him no attention, too busy preening himself and settling in. Probably for the best as in the next moment a huge grin erupted over Elliott’s face and he clutched the bolt close to his chest, settling back down on the sofa and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the show anymore, too busy being happy about this development. 

He was still in that position when Hound finally turned up an hour later, calling out a greeting as they let themselves in and began taking off their many layers. “Hey!” Elliott called back, “Come look at this!”

Curious, they walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow as they waited for him to show them what had gotten him so excited. He took their hand and placed the bolt in their palm, watching their expression as they looked it over and examined it. It was an old looking thing, but fairly clean. They couldn’t quite work out why such a thing would spark such joy in the man.

“This is a bolt, yes?”

“Uh huh.”

“Have you… Been looking for one?”

“Nope! Artur gave it to me!”

Bloodhound blinked in surprise, looking from Elliott over to their raven and back again.

“He did?”

“Yup! Flew in and practically dropped it in my lap. This… Means what I think it does, right?”

A soft, affectionate smile crept onto Bloodhound’s face, and they reached out to cup Elliott’s cheek, stroking back and forth with their thumb. He was a sweet man… They should have expected Artur’s stubbornness would get under his skin. They themselves had only known it would be a matter of time before their companion warmed up to him, although privately they had scolded Artur a little for being so cold at times - these were the two most important things in Hound’s life, with the exception of the promise they’d made, and all they wanted was for them to get on a little better. But Artur and them had been alone for many years before Elliott had entered their lives, and Artur had become a little possessive. And up until the start of their relationship Artur had only seen Elliott as Mirage, and Mirage had killed them many times in the Games. They knew it was going to take time for Elliott to be seen as trustworthy in their raven’s eyes, but it seemed that time had finally come. They leant forward to kiss him, making a faint blush appear on the man’s cheeks (and wasn’t it adorable that even after so long together he was still flustered by affection from them?).

“Yes beloved, it does.”

“Sweet! I mean, not that it’s a big deal, it’s not, it’s just a bolt.”

It wasn’t. It was so much more than that.

“Of course elskan.”

They chuckled to themselves before kissing Elliott again, as the warm feeling of happiness blossomed in their chest. Elliott looked at them fondly, and a little confused.

“What was that for?” He murmured as they settled themselves against his side.

“I wanted to demonstrate my love for you. Do I need any other reason?”

Elliott’s blush deepend as he wrapped his arms around them. “No,” he replied, voice thick with emotion, “not at all.”

The pair of them fell into a contented quiet after that, happy to just lay with each other and revert their attention back to Elliott’s old show, safe and secure in each other’s company. The smile never left Hound’s face though as they relaxed into Elliott’s side, so pleased they were to be at home, with the occasional chirp from Artur in the background. With the both of them there, they felt a peace settle over them, as though they had been blessed. Which Hound supposed they had been.

Blessed with their own little fjölskylda.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Elskan - Darling
> 
> Ó nei - Oh no
> 
> Hvað kom fyrir þig - What happened to you
> 
> Fjölskylda - family
> 
> *****
> 
> you can pry soft romantic bloodhound from my cold dead hands
> 
> please leave comments if you can!! they keep me motivated!!
> 
> socials:  
> tumblr - [doubletaptrigger](https://doubletaptrigger.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [loopunderground](https://twitter.com/loopunderground)


End file.
